Save Me
by xo-charmedfan-xo
Summary: Rosalie's past is brought to the present, in the form of her ex-fiance. Royce has returned, now a vampire, and determined to make Rosalie his, no matter what. Will Rose and Emmett's love survive? Rose/Emmett Note: I'll change the rating in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Twilight Story, so I'm sorry if I get some of the facts wrong. If I do, please correct me! Please R&R, and I'll give you an imaginary snickerdoodle cookie in return :) Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm here, Master." The young girl spoke, her voice full and melodic. "This is my home now."

Another voice chuckled from the shadow, his gleaming eyes piercing hers. "Good... you will be of great use to me, to help me get what I desire. Now where is the other?"

She stood still, never breaking eye contact with him. "Don't worry, he will be joining us soon... he had a previous committment that needed attending."

The man stood, and placed his hand out into the space between their stony figures. "I will give you what you want, if you help me with this task. You will do exactly as I say. Are we clear, Jane?"

Jane's stony lips curved into a smirk, and she grasped his hand firmly, shaking it with confidence. "As you wish. All I want is revenge."

"And you will get that, once I get what I need." He stepped forward, emerging from the shadows, revealing his face. Blood red eyes bore into Jane's. "Let's begin."

* * *

"Uncle Emmy, will you play horsey with me?" Renesmee asked him, her lips pouted.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper were all sitting on the couch, watching tv. Carlisle and Esme were a few hours away, spending alone time. Emmett grinned at his niece, and hopped on the floor on all fours. "After you, milady."

Giggling in delight, Renesmee pounced on his back, and Emmett immediately began galloping around the room, emitting a chuckle from everyone.

While Emmett and Renesmee were playing, Rosalie watched them with a twinkle in her eye and a soft smile on her beautiful face. If she and Emmett could've conceived, he would have been a wonderful father. He loved kids as much as she did, because he was one at heart.

"Rose, you must be hungry." Alice interrupted her thoughts.

Rose turned her head to her sister. "What?"

Alice pointed to her sister's eyes. "They're black. When was the last time you've hunted?"

She shrugged, turning her gaze back to Renesmee and her husband. "I don't know... ever since Renesmee got back from her vacation with Bella and Edward I've wanted to spend some time with her."

Alice frowned. "That was five days ago, sweetie. You should really go hunting." She glanced at everyone. "We all should."

Sighing, Rosalie gave in and stood up from her place on the couch, and Emmett slowed down, allowing his niece to jump down from his back and into Edward's waiting arms.

"Would you like to go hunting, darling?" Bella asked her daughter, who bounced her head up and down, nodding. "I wanna go hunt a deer with Auntie Rose."

Chuckling, Bella entwined her hand in Edward's. "Well, why don't we all go out, and you can go with her then."

Everyone moved to get up, but Emmett remained in place.

Rosalie turned to him. "Aren't you coming, babe?"

"No, I went hunting early this morning with Carlisle and Esme. I think I'll just hang back here until you guys get back. I have to work on my jeep anyways." Emmett told her, and she pouted. "Don't worry, I'll be here when you get back, promise babe."

Smiling, Rosalie placed a quick peck on his lips before heading out with the others to hunt.

* * *

"Should we move in now, Master?" Jane questioned him, watching the others leave the house. All except Emmett.

He didn't answer, but stared longingly at the group.

A soft growl emanated from Jane's throat, snapping him out of his trance. "Master."

"No, not yet. Wait until they're farther away. All of them need to hunt, which means they'll be out for a while." He explained. "Why isn't Alec here yet?" He was beginning to get aggravated.

Alec suddenly appeared next to the two in seconds. "No need to get your fangs in a twist. I was just out hunting. If I don't, my power doesn't reach its full potential. Why don't we just go straight for her?"

The man they called Master kept his eye on the house. "Because, I can torture her at the same time. It's boring when no games are played."

"The bitch will finally get what she deserves." Jane mumbled.

"Now now, Jane, patience. I will have my way with her first." The Master growled, and Jane nodded reluctantly. Two bulky vampires appeared behind the trio, and he grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

I know that this chapter is really short, but if I get enough reviews, I will place more on, because I have a lot ready for all of you readers out there! Review review review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, each of you deserve an imaginary cookie! Here is the next chapter, and I'm hoping for even more reviews, hopefully around 6 or 8? I know, I'm being a little greedy, but I need to know what my readers think so I can please you all :) A lot of the Cullen family will be incoroporated in later chapters, I know that it's mostly Emmett or Rose in these first few chapters. Please tell me what you think, and enjoy!

* * *

Emmett sat under the hood of his car, fixing the little nicks in the engine. His car hadn't been touched since Renesmee was born, because now he spent as much time as he could with her and Rose.

His head immediately shot up when he heard the door open and close, but the scent was unfamiliar. It definitely wasn't Rose or the family. His body grew stiff, his face tense with caution. He ventured out of the garage and into the house, noticing that the scent was wafting from upstairs. Sprinting up the stairs, noticing the scent was growing much stronger as he was nearing the end of the hall. His fists tightened in anticipation. He turned into his and Rose's room where he was met with the sight of five vampires standing at the foot of their bed.

He immediately recognized the tiny vampire with brown hair and childish features as Jane. Next to her, was Alec, who was often called her twin, with the same brown hair, but more grownup. Emmett didn't recognize the other three vampires, but he knew they immediately spelled danger by the color of their eyes.

Crimson red and filled with ferocity.

Jane's eyes held his. "Hello, Emmett. So nice to see you again."

Emmett growled. "Wish I could say the same to you." His last meeting with Jane hadn't ended on a good note, much to Carlisle's dismay.

* * *

_"Ahh, Carlisle, my goodfriend, so nice to see you again." Aro greeted him, a slim smile on his face, exchanging a brief hug with Carlisle. "And you've brought your family, how wonderful!"_

_Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri stood behind Aro, not once budging._

_Aro turned his gaze to Esme, her hand intertwined with Carlisle's. "Dear Esme, how are you? I trust everything is well in Forks?"_

_Esme nodded, smiling. "Of course, Aro. I must say, I do miss Volterra. It's absolutely beautiful."_

_"Yes, such a beautiful city." Aro turned to Emmett, who towered over him. "You must be Emmett. Goodness, by your size someone would think you were a newborn."_

_Emmett shook his head, grinning. "So I've been told."_

_His gaze moved to Rosalie, and so did the other Volturi members. Emmett's grip tightened around her waist when he saw Demetri scan his eyes over her. "Ah, Rosalie. I was told that you were beautiful, but my dear, in person, you are absolutely breathtaking. Possibly the most beautiful vampire I've seen in my days."_

_Jane snorted quietly at his comment, but every vampire in the room could hear it._

_"Now now, Jane." Aro spoke softly, and Jane retreated, but glared at Rosalie._

_Rosalie forced a smile on her flawless face. "Thank you, Aro."_

_Nodding, Aro turned to Edward and Alice. "Edward, Alice, so nice to see you. Carlisle has told me much about you and your gifts." Lastly, he saw Jasper. "Jasper, I presume?"_

_Jasper nodded. "Yes, sir."_

_Aro held up his hand. "Aro, please. Now, how long have you been a part of their coven for, Jasper?"_

_Carlisle cleared his throat, and Aro frowned. "My apologies... how long have you been a part of the Cullen family for?"_

_"For about a year now." Jasper answered._

_"And I see that your mate is dear little Alice?" Aro suspected._

_Jasper smiled softly and wrapped his arm around Alice's small waist. "Yes she is."_

_"So I trust that you will help him along the way with adjusting to... your methods of living?" Aro asked Alice._

_Alice nodded. "Of course... it shouldn't be a problem."_

_Aro grinned happily. "Well, now that business is over with, we can all get to know each other better."_

_"Or they can be on their way. Business was all that they were here for." Jane said coldly, her gaze still on Rosalie._

_Edward growled, but remained still. The family could tell that he didn't like what Jane was thinking._

_Emmett took a menacing step forward. "Do you have a problem with my family?"_

_Jane scoffed. "No, of course not."_

_Edward ignored her lie. "She has a problem with Rosalie."_

_Rosalie's eyes hardened into a glare. "Excuse me?"_

_Emmett's hand balled up into a fist. "If you have a problem with my wife, I suggest you leave now before I-"_

_Carlisle placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "That's enough, Emmett. Jasper, would you?" He motioned to Emmett, and Jasper immediately sent calming waves through him. "I think it's time for us to leave."_

* * *

"Where's Aro?" Emmett asked Jane. "You and Alec always followed him around like you were whipped."

"We no longer answer to him." Alec exclaimed, growling slightly at Emmett's remark.

Emmett felt uneasy with the numbers he had against him. Although he could put up a good fight, five against one wasn't the greatest odds, especially when two of those who were against you had powerful gifts.

"Aro never gave them what they wanted. I can." Their Master said to Emmett.

Emmett turned his attention to him. "And who are you? Why the hell are you all in my house? And specifically in mine and my wife's bedroom?"

The man didn't speak, but instead walked to a picture of Emmett and Rosalie's first wedding. Emmett's arms were wrapped around Rosalie's waist, and they were grinning at the camera, pure delight and happiness on their flawless features.

He picked up the frame, his fingers tracing over Rosalie's face. "So beautiful. What I wouldn't give to see her again."

Emmett growled ferociously at him, and clenched his fists, ready for a fight. "You won't go near my wife if you know what's good for you." He let the words sink in. "What do you mean again?"

Then Emmett remembered back to when Rosalie told him of her haunting past.

* * *

_"Royce's face is always in the back of my mind, haunting me everyday, Emmett. His piercing blue eyes, blonde hair, daunting smile... I can't erase it from my human memories, no matter how much I want to."_

"You bastard!" Emmett lunged for Royce's neck, but was stopped immediately by the two newborns that were standing patiently by Royce the whole time. He was slammed back against the wall, leaving a dent.

Emmett was strong, but two newborns definitely overpowered him. Fury raged through his veins, as he came face to face with the man... no... the monster that hurt his Rose.

The man that took his Angel's hopes, dreams and life away.

"Now now, Emmett, be nice. All I want is to see Rosie again... I'm sure she'd be ecstatic to see me." Royce grinned, and gripped the frame, shattering it. He removed the picture from the shards, and placed it in his pocket.

"I swear I will shred you and your little groupies to pieces before you even go near her." Emmett growled, and kept struggling against the two brutes.

"Well, you won't really have a choice in that matter, now will you?" Jane scoffed at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to-" Emmett's words were interrupted with a yelp of pain. From him. He collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. Before he knew it, his whole world went black.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I couldn't really remember what Rosalie said about Royce in the book, so I just sort of made up characteristics about him and tried to remember some of them. PLEASE R&R, or else there won't be another chapter for a while! Tee hee I know I'm an evil person. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee pounced on the back of a fawn, taking it down in seconds. Rosalie smiled at her niece's playfulness, but immediately stiffened when she saw Edward's worried face. "What?"

"We have to go back." In seconds, everybody was dashing back to the house, with Renesmee on Rosalie's back. She wasn't as fast as the others yet.

Rosalie looked over at Edward. _Edward, what's going on?_

He didn't answer her, but she knew it was bad. Was it Emmett? Or Carlisle or Esme?

They appeared back at the house, and they stormed inside, taking cautious glances around the room.

Edward sighed in relief. "They're gone."

Bella took Renesmee into her arms after she hopped off Rosalie's back. "What's going on?"

"Vampires... nomads... they were in here moments ago." Edward said quietly, still glancing around. He wouldn't meet Rosalie's eyes.

"What are you not telling us? Or more specifically, me? We're not all mind readers, you know." Rosalie questioned him, getting irritated.

Edward stayed silent.

"I've called Carlisle and Esme, they should be here any minute." Jasper informed them.

Rosalie was getting both irritated and worried. "Ugh..." Then, she realized something. "Where's Emmett?" Edward stiffened. "Why isn't he here?"

"What's going on?" A soft voice asked.

Everyone turned to see Carlisle and Esme standing in the doorway, their suitcases with them.

"Emmett?" Rosalie called out, and waited.

No answer.

She dashed upstairs, leaving everybody confused.

"Where is Emmett?" Carlisle questioned the group, just as confused as they all are.

Alice was about to respond, when they were interrupted by Rosalie's shrill, if possible still musical scream from upstairs. Everyone sprinted up to Rosalie and Emmett's room, where they saw the room covered head to toe in bouquets of roses and violets. The frame that once held their wedding picture stood smashed on the floor, glass shards everywhere. Rose stood at the foot of the bed, her back to them.

"Rose? Rose, sweetie?" Esme asked gently.

Rosalie slowly turned around, if that was even possible for a vampire. Her face was as pale as ever, and fear was etched in her beautiful irises. Bella visibly shrunk in surprise. She had never seen Rosalie frightened.

Ever.

They all saw Rosalie clutching a thin piece of parchment in her delicate first, and her chest was heaving with anger and frustration. But she couldn't move. She was catatonic.

"Mommy, what's the matter with Auntie Rosie?" Renesmee whispered.

Bella just shook her head, silently pleading she kept quiet.

Alice gently moved forward, and reached down to remove the paper from Rose's tight fist. She pried it open, and stepped a few feet away, leaving Rosalie standing there, still frozen. Everyone glanced down at the note, reading it, even Renesmee.

_To my dear Rosie:_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I have your teddy bear_

_I'll trade him for you_

Esme gasped, realizing that the man who wrote this had her son in his grasp. "Oh, Carlisle!"

Bella glanced up at Rosalie, and hesitated before asking, "Who is this note from? And what do they want with Emmett and Rose?"

Edward began to speak, but shut his mouth. He seemed torn as to if he should answer her or not.

"It's from..." Rosalie gulped, and had to force the next word out. "Royce." Her body involuntarily shivered. "He wants me... and he has Emmett." She growled at the last part.

"Well, Rosalie, how do you know for sure that it's him? It's impossible, I mean, he'd have to be-" Carlisle began.

"It's him." Rosalie interrupted. "I know it is. He's the only one who calls me Rosie. And he's the only one who ever sent me both roses and violets."

"Wait a minute... Royce? As in Royce King? Your ex-fiancé?" Bella asked, astonished. "How is this possible?"

Carlisle clenched his fists. 'The same way all of you are here today."

He hated to believe the fact that the monster that put his daughter in that deadly state so long ago was as alive and strong as they were.

"You think someone turned him?" Jasper questioned his father, who nodded.

Jasper bent down and picked up the shattered frame. "Well, he took something. A picture."

Rosalie's voice came out in no more than a whisper, but everyone could still hear clearly. "Our wedding. It was of Emmett and me at our first wedding in Cabos."

"We'll find him, don't worry. Emmett's strong, he can take care of himself." Esme assured her.

Alice shook her head. "Why didn't I see this? How could I miss this?"

"They probably have a shield, like Bella. I couldn't read their minds either, so all of our powers were blocked." Edward guessed.

Rosalie collapsed to the floor, dry sobs racking through her body. "Emmett, where are you? I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I had just killed him when I had the chance..."

"Wait, didn't you?" Bella asked, confused. "You told me that you killed him and the others..."

Carlisle shook his head. "She never did. She did harm them, in more ways than one, yes, but she never actually killed them. I wouldn't allow it."

Bella's brows furrowed. "Then... why did you tell me that you did? Why would you lie?"

"I..." Rosalie looked up at her sister. "I thought it would help you change your mind about being changed. I thought that if I brought up what you would become..."

"But she didn't. That wasn't your decision to make, Rosalie." Edward snarled, but regretted it immediately. He saw the pain appear on her face.

'Well from what I remember Edward, you actually did make it our decision. You weren't exactly fond of the idea of her becoming one of us, were you? You knew what this life would lead to, and we all just decided to kill one more soul. Our whole family is just a target for death and torture. And now Emmett is gone because one vampire that's hell-bent on revenge has decided to play sick games. Don't you see what you've brought her into?" Rosalie whipped around and ran past them all, and dashed out of the house in a matter of seconds.

Esme glared at Edward. And she was not one to anger easily. "Edward, control yourself. Please don't do this now with her. Rosalie is in a vulnerable state, you know how many memories this brings up for her. And with Emmett gone..."

Edward bowed his head in shame, and only nodded.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Alice said softly, and exited, with Jasper following on her heels.

Renesmee stared at her family. "What's happening? Where's Uncle Emmy?"

Bella sighed and looked at her daughter. "I'll explain to you later. Maybe I should take you back to the cottage."

Edward stared out of the window and into the forest. "I'm sorry, Rose."

* * *

Rosalie sat at the base of the river, staring out at the water with her knees huddled close to her chest.

How was this possible? Royce.

Royce King.

He was alive. The man who ended her life and her dreams.

She was scared out of her mind. If she could run away across the world and never return, she would.

But he had Emmett.

She couldn't leave him, he was her whole life.

"Rose?" She turned to see Jasper and Alice standing beside her. "Come back."

"I don't want to." Rose whispered, her voice cracking.

Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder, sending calming waves through her body. "Rose, Emmett's depending on you. Don't worry, we'll get him back." She still sat there, her whole body stiff. "And don't worry about Edward... he's just on edge too. Emmett's the brother he never had."

Alice held out her hand. "Come on sis, let's go back."

* * *

Emmett's head pounded like there was no tomorrow. Which was extreme for a vampire. The last thing he remembered was the confrontation at the house.

Oh god.

Rose.

Did he have her captive like him? What was he planning on doing?

He began to quiver with anger and fear. Anger at the bastard who returned to make his wife's life a living hell. And fear that something could happen to his dear Rose.

Prying his eyes open, he glanced at his surroundings. All he could see were bars, and walls created by something that looked too heavy for him to budge. The room was dim, but for any vampire, it was enough to see clearly.

"You're awake. You were out for a little longer than I expected." A voice rumbled, and Emmett snapped his head around to see Royce sitting on a bench in the cell.

Emmett growled ferociously. "What the hell do you want? You stay the fuck away from Rose."

"Now, now Emmett. You don't really have a say in any of this, do you? You'll be stuck in here." Royce chuckled as he saw Emmett try and lunge at him, but was yanked back by chains that bound his wrists and ankles to the wall. His body flew back into the wall, sending little shocks of pain through it.

"Do you like the chains?" Royce asked him. "I had them specially made... I know how strong you are, I've watched you long enough to know how to keep you bounded."

"What the hell do you mean you've been watching?" Emmett demanded, his chest heaving with fury.

"Let's just say I had to keep checking up. To see how my Rosie's doing, if you all were treating her well." Royce stated. His fingers fumbled with a key, probably to Emmett's chains.

"Don't call her Rosie! And you have to be certifiably insane if you thought you knew the first thing about treating her well." Emmett snarled. He knew Rose always hated that name, because of Royce. And he said MY Rosie. Like she was his possession. She only allowed Emmett to say that.

Royce scoffed at Emmett's words. "From what I recall, I treated her goddamn well. I sent her flowers every day, brought her to social events, I gave her everything she ever wanted."

Emmett was beginning to think he actually was insane now. "Yeah, and from what I recall, you treated her well by raping her, along with those other sons of bitches? Yeah, I'm sure that was a great way to treat a woman."

"You don't know what you're talking about... the bitch deserved it." Royce growled, his blood red eyes piercing Emmett's golden irises.

"You shut your damn mouth before I come over there and force it shut!" Emmett began to struggle once again with his bonds, and his muscles were beginning to ache slightly. Royce just smirked at his failed attempts. "You and your sicken friends took her whole life. You have no fucking idea how much you hurt Rose."

"Oh shut your trap you big brute." Royce said, rising from his spot and motioned to another figure waiting outside of Emmett's cell.

"I'm leaving... do whatever you like with him while I'm gone." Royce looked back at Emmett. "Well, I'm off to get my darling wife back. Won't be much of a hassle seeing as how I have you right now. She'll come crawling to me like a puppy."

"No!" Emmett yelled, trying to lunge for Royce once again.

He was going back to Rose.

And he was using him as bait.

* * *

Sorry I didn't post this chapter up earlier, but I was away on vacation and I didn't have the document with me. Please R&R for imaginary cookies! I've chosen the flavor to be double chocolate chip ;) Maybe I'll post up new flavors every chapter? Tee hee.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, so I won't be able to update this story for probably about two weeks because I'm going on vacation. Please R&R, because I absolutely love hearing your feedback! My new flavor this week for my imaginary cookies is white chocolate macadamia, yumm! I know there's not much Emmett in this chapter, but don't worry, he'll be in it more the next chapter.

Up here every week now, I will be posting replies to my reviews because I love you all so much and your wonderful reviews :)

**:** Thank you so much, I'm glad to hear that you like it! Thanks for reviewing my story so frequently, I like that!

**Ellie1600:** Aww, I'm so glad that this is! :) Don't worry, I'll try to update as frequently as I can!

**blondie:** Thanks so much! Don't worry, I'll never stop writing, haha! And yes, I will be incorporating the Volturi in later chapters, in a similary way that you think. I hope that you enjoy it!

**Sparkleyangel:** I agree! Haha thanks a lot for reading!

**dreamingofkatie:** It's good that you enjoy the story! Yes, she's in quite a dilemma :( Haha good, it's one of my favorites too!

**Twilightlovarr:** Why thank you, and thanks for reviewing!

**..moon.135:** Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like the plot! I always love incorporating their pasts into stories.

**yythtyty:** Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it! Don't worry I'll be posting fast hopefully.

**Katieliciouz:** Yeah, I'm trying to incorporate a lot of Emmett's strong attitude and personality and how much he and Rosalie care for and love each other. Haha yeah, they should, they're fresh out of the imaginary oven just for you!

**Jacob-hearts-ME:** Don't worry, I'm going to keep this story on for a long time! Haha and yeah, I hope I got it right!

**Skittles:** Thanks and I hope you enjoy the rest!

* * *

"Anything?" Carlisle questioned Alice.

She shook her head. "Still nothing... I don't understand why I can't see him. Even if they did have a shield like Bella's, it wouldn't be up for this long... it has to be something else."

The family stood in the family room, conversing. Rosalie was the only one sitting by the windowsill, staring out into the forest.

Edward looked over at her, his gaze worried.

They hadn't spoken since she returned from the forest, though he knew he should apologize for what he said. He knew Rosalie better than that. He knew she was a good person, and that she was only trying to save Bella's life.

A familiar scent suddenly filled their nostrils, and Bella visibly relaxed. "It's Jake."

As if on cue, a heavy knock came from the front door, and Carlisle made his way to it, pausing only slightly to glance at Rosalie, worried.

She was still isolated in her corner. She hadn't even said a remark about Jacob being there, much to her usual dismay.

"Hello, Jacob." Carlisle said politely, stepping aside for him to enter.

"Hey Carlisle." Jacob greeted, and his eyes scanned the room. "Where's Nessie?"

"She's at the cottage." Bella told him. 'We had a... situation here so I took her home."

Jacob's eyes narrowed, and his stance stiffened. "What situation? What happened to Nessie?"

Esme spoke up. "Renesmee is perfectly fine at the cottage. It has nothing to do with her."

Jacob nodded, and his features immediately softened, his tense muscles relaxing. His gaze fell on Rosalie, and his face turned to humor.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Hey blondie, I have a joke for you. I've been trying to find a good one."

Rosalie's gaze broke from the window, and she glared daggers at Jacob. She was still, and her voice was cold and quiet, but firm. "I suggest youo go run back to your little den now, mutt... I don't need this now."

Jacob ignored her request, but noticed the missing family member. "Where's muscle man? Thought he'd be here, catering to your every whim. Did he finally have enough of-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Rosalie was on top of him, her fist connecting with his rock hard chin, causing him to grunt in pain. She was about to throw another punch to his gut, when he felt her being pulled off of him. He looked up to see Rosalie being restrained by Edward, his eyes fierce but filled with sorrow.

"Rose, don't do this... this isn't helping save Emmett." Edward spoke in a soft but demanding tone.

Rosalie glared the same daggers at Edward that she did at Jacob. "What would you know about saving someone, Edward? If you would stop being a hypocrite for once, you'd realize that maybe I said those things to Bella so situations like this could never happen. Emmett's gone... and it's all my fault." She averted her gaze once again, avoiding his piercing eyes. "Please let go of me... I wish to be alone."

Edward had never heard her so destroyed. "Rosalie-"

"Please." Her voice was pleading, and her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Tears that would never fall for eternity. The family had never seen Rosalie so emotional.

So vulnerable.

Edward immediately released her arms, and she made her way up the stairs, the family and Jacob standing in silence until they heard her shut a door quietly.

Jacob brought a hand up to his jaw, rubbing it. "Damn... blondie sure knows how to throw a punch." He stood up, and turned to the fmaily, when no one responded to his humor. The only thing he recieved were glares from the whole family. "What's going on?"

"Emmett's been kidnapped... by the man, well I should say vampire now, who... well let's just say he took Rosalie's life from her." Jasper explained.

"So, you're saying that this bloodsucker's come to get revenge on Blondie by kidnapping muscle man?" Jacob questioned Jasper.

Carlisle sighed. "It goes a little deeper than that. But I really don't think that we should be the ones telling you what happened. If you would like to know you should ask Rosalie herself. I really think it's time you should go though. She's very vulnerable right now."

"My pack and I can help." Jacob said, but wondered why he did. What was this particular bloodsucker to him? Damn leech was growing on him.

Esme steeped up. "As appreciative as we are that you would help, there's no use. This isn't a matter of force, it's a matter of compromise and personal issues."

"Why don't I go with you to visit Renesmee. I need to get out anyways. I'll fill you in on the way." Bella told Jacob, who nodded softly.

* * *

Emmett sat in his cell, mumbling softly to himself, trying to figure out a way to escape. He was getting extremely aggrivated sitting there, and even more pissed off that Royce was going after Rosalie. He knew that Rosalie could easily defend herself. but Royce was a vampire now.

Who knows what he could have up his sleeve?

"Hello, Emmett." Jane's small voice interrupted his thoughts, but he only responded with a glare. "Well, if looks could kill..." She grumbled. "But that doesn't matter. You'll be dead soon anyways."

* * *

"So will you tell me what Blondie's story is? Or do I have to ask her myself? Frankly I don't wanna do the latter because she'll probably rip me to shreds." Jacob said to Bella as he sat in her and Edward's cottage.

Bella sighed. "I'm not sure if it would be right for me to tell you. It's Rosalie's life, not mine." Jacob stared at her for a moment, as if ignoring what she just said. She sighed in defeat. "Fine... but don't bring it up to her."

Jacob shrugged. "Fair enough."

'Well, the guy that kidnapped Emmett, his name is Royce. He was Rosalie's fiance."

"Woah woah, Blondie was engaged? Before the big brute?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"Well, not when she was a vampire. This was before she was changed. When she was human." Bella said, then continued on. "One night when she was walking home she found Roycce and some of his friends. And they were all drunk." Bella stopped for a moment and looked at Jake. "Do you remember that one time I told you about when I was down in Port Angeles and I was confronted?"

Jake nodded silently, waiting for her to continue. "Well that's like what happened with Rosalie. Except worse. She knew who they were. And there was no one to rescue her. I had Edward, and she was left all alone. Royce and his friends raped Rosalie. Then after, they left her there to die in the street."

Bella paused for a moment, her voice catching. She still couldn't imagine how someone could've done that to Rosalie. Jake's face held pure shock, and then turned to remorse. "Oh god."

"That was the night that Rosalie was changed. That's why I think she's always so cold and bitter. Because she doesn't want to become weak again or show vulnerability. At least that's my theory. I tried to ask Edward about it but he always avoided the topic. He's touchy about it."

"So now this guy's a leech?" Jacob questioned.

Bella nodded. "Rosalie told me that she killed him after she was changed... but she lied because she thought it would change my mind about being changed myself. But apparently Royce has become a vampire and wants Rosalie for god knows what."

"So what is she going to do?" Jacob no longer felt a stirring hatred towards the one he thought was cold and heartless. He now felt guilty for how he had always treated her and the way he acted. Was she doing this on purpose like Bella said? Putting on an act for everyone to hide her real feelings?

His senses suddenly heightened, as he smelled an unfamiliar scent in the area. Another leech?

Bella stood up in an instant, noticing the scent as well. "Oh no." She looked at Jacob. "We need to get back. Can you carry Renesmee?"

Jacob nodded, and sprinted out of the room to retrieve her, while Bella stayed put.

Royce was back again.

* * *

"God damn!" Alice cried out, slapping her hands on the granite counter in the kitchen. The granite cracked slightly, much to Esme's dismay.

But she had no time to reprimand her children for destroying the house.

One was missing.

And another was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Still nothing?" Esme asked her quietly.

Alice nodded in agreement.

"Has anyone tried to talk to Rosalie yet?" Carlisle asked, as he paced the kitchen. Nobody answered him.

Hasper's face twisted with pain, which didn't go unnoticed by the family.

Alice stood up and wrapped an arm around his waist, a worried look on her face. "Jasper? What is it?"

Jasper winced, and held a hand up to his chest, placing a hand over his deceased heart. "So much pain. She's in so much pain. I can't stand it."

Esme gasped. "Oh dear, poor Rosalie. I can't imagine what she must be going through right now."

Carlisle turned to Edward. "Edwardm would you mind going to talk to Rosalie? As much as you two fight, I think you're the best person to be speaking to her at the moment."

Edward gave his father a skeptical look before realizing that he was right. As much as he disliked Rosalie, she was his sister. He knew her for much longer than any of the other siblings.

He knew her inside and out. "I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Rosalie hadn't moved an inch since she arrived in her room after her argument with Edward and Jacob. In her hands was the broken picture frame, the flowers still overflowing her room. Looking at them, even smelling the roses and lillies made her want to vomit. They reminded her so much of the man that had taken Emmett from her. She knew she had to do something to bring him back. Royce even gave her an ultimatum.

Emmett for her.

Her dispute with Edward had left Rosalie even more devastated. She knew she shouldn't have started another fight with him, but her emotions were running high. Emmett wasn't there to calm her down. And she knew damn well that Edward was being a hypocrite with this whole situation.

A soft knock came from the door, but Rosalie didn't budge. Her body would no longer move. It couldn't function without Emmett, the pain was too much to bear.

The door creaked open, revealing Edward standing in the doorway. "Rose?"

"What more do you need to say to me, Edward?" Rosalie mumbled bitterly, not meeting his eyes.

He made his way over to her and Emmett's bed, taking in his surroundings. It was exactly as they had found it, except for the fact that the shards from the glass frame had been cleaned up and thrown away. The flowers still remained. He took a seat next to Rosalie, but her gaze didn't waiver.

He bowed his head in shame, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier. Especially with these circumstances. I was too harsh with you... I just get so protective with Bella."

Rosalie's lips twitched. "The things we do for love."

Edward smiled softly, and brought his hand to her shoulder, grasping it softly. "We'll get Emmett back. And kill that son of a bitch Royce for real this time."

Rosalie looked up at her brother, a somber look on her delicate features. "I have to save him, Edwar. No matter what."

Edward nodded. His attention broke from Rosalie to Royce's scent appearing like a freight train. Rosalie noticed it too, because her posture immediately stiffened and her gaze grew cold like ice.

Edward stood up. "Looks like we have company."

* * *

**R&R if you want another chapter and imaginary white chocolate macadamia cookies :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for being patient, I just returned from my vacation this morning! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and my new batch of cookies is peanut butter :) Here are my responses to the reviews given from the previous chapter. ENJOY! Please R&R!

**SoccerObsessed: **Yes, I'm hoping you enjoy my story, I enjoy responding to reviews like yours! :) And thank you, I did! It was beautiful.

**Twilightlovarr:** Thanks so much, I hope you like this chapter! Please feel free to review again.

**dreamingofkatie:** Haha I don't know, but they are a type of nut and white chocolate chip macadamia is a common cookie. Yes, I wanted to incorporate Jacob somehow in the story, so I thought he should be informed :) Glad you like it!

**Mrs Emmett Cullen: **I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I am sad that I had to make you wait, as well as my other faithful readers :( And thank you, for thinking it is original!

**the gentle lamb: **Haha, well I guess that is what they call a cliffhanger :) I'm addicted to those! Haha, I hope this chapter fulfills your request!

**Ellie1600: **Yes, like I said before, I apologize to have to make you wait! I'm glad you like it :)

**aplatt17:** Haha, well I created a new batch just for you then! Thanks for your review

**:** Thanks, I am ecstatic that you enjoy it!

**I'mnothingwithoutyouxoxo:** Oh goody, yay! I attempted to be creative with the note from Royce haha. Well I'm glad to see that this story is more important than your cookie addiction :) Ooh, yes, I am obsessed with Emmett! No team Jacob or Edward, go team Emmett!

**23: **Haha, sorry to make you wait so long, I'm glad to see you're enjoying this story so far!

**Evilchick2010: **I'm so happy that you like my story! I'll try to update more often now

**Girlz-Rule: **Thank you, and don't worry I will!

**emmettlover4everandalways: **Thanks so much!

**Foki: **Haha thank you and well here you go, I hope this achieves your request!

**Sparkleyangel: **Same, don't worry that ship has sailed long ago for me haha.

**blondie: **I know, I'm sorry I was on vacation in Florida! Don't worry I'll be updating more often now!

**loveorhate14: **Why thank you, I'm glad that you like the story so much to review a lot! I appreciate it :)

* * *

Rosalie followed Edward down the stairs, joining Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper who were now standing at the door with Bella and Jake. Jacob crouched down onto the floor, allowing Renesmee to get off of his back. She ran to Edward, and embraced his leg in her little arms.

Edward patted his daughter's hair, and glanced around to everyone's face, specifically Carlisle's. "Did you smell him?"

Carlisle nodded, his face worried. "We did. But he's long gone by now." His nose crinkled in distaste. "He's doing a very good job with covering his scent."

"But he left this." Bella interrupted, holding up an envelope. "I grabbed it on the way in, but me and Jake didn't see anyone leave it." Her eyes traveled over to Rosalie. "It's addressed to you, Rose."

Rosalie stood in her place, frozen like a statue. She slowly reached out to grasp the letter. Too slow, even for a human. On the front was her name scribbled in Royce's elegant handwriting. The thought of this immediately disgusted Rosalie, and she wanted nothing to do with the letter anymore. Her topaz irises hardened, and her jaw clenched. But she had to open it for Emmett. What if this gave her a clue to how she could rescue her love?

Ripping the letter open, Rosalie read the letter in her head, before letting out a feral growl that startled the whole family. Renesmee grasped her father tighter, never hearing a ferocious growl emit from her beloved aunt.

"Rose, what is it?" Jasper asked his twin, immediately concerned as he felt her emotions course through his body. Fear and anger.

She held the note up for everybody to read, restraining herself from ripping the note apart.

_If you want your precious Emmett back alive_

_Meet me at the border in an hour_

_Love your husband Royce_

"Oh dear!" Esme cried out, grabbing Carlisle's hand for support.

"This is insane. He expects you to just go to him like that?" Jacob exclaimed.

Alice glared at Jacob. "But we can't just leave Emmett there!"

"There must be another way." Jasper said, placing a hand on Alice's shoulder, immediately calming the feisty pixie.

As the family kept arguing about what to make of the letter, Rosalie stood in her place, in a catatonic state. She couldn't risk Emmett getting hurt, especially in the hands of Royce. Who knew what he could possibly be doing? And Jane is there too. Her powers could kill her big teddy bear.

Her decision was final.

The bickering continued on. Rosalie snapped out of her state, and announced her decision. "I'm going."

The whole group fell silent as they soaked in Rosalie's short declaration.

Carlisle sighed. "Rosalie, let's think about this for a second-"

"What's there to think about?" Rosalie interrupted. "I go and meet with Royce, kill him and get Emmett back and everything goes back to normal."

"It's too dangerous. You could be ambushed." Bella intervened.

Edward nodded in agreement with his wife. "And Royce is a vampire now... he's much stronger than the last time you saw him, Rosalie. He could be stronger than you. And with Jane and Alec on his side..."

"Momma, what's going on?" Renesmee asked Bella in a hushed tone, confused once again.

Bella quietly shushed her daughter. "Aunt Rose is just having some trouble with someone. Nothing to worry about." But deep down, Bella knew that this situation was as dangerous as ever. They may never see Emmett again. She turned back to the situation. "If you're gonna go through with this, we're all going with you."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Yeah. There's no way we're letting you go meet with him alone."

Rosalie sighed in defeat as she saw all of her family's determined faces. "Fine. But I call the shots. I don't want Royce ruining everything that we've worked so hard for."

* * *

Jane paced outside Emmett's cell, waiting for Alec to return. That boy could take so damn long sometimes. She peered into the cell, watching Emmett. Why the hell would he go for _her_? Jane growled at the thought of Rosalie. The most beautiful vampire in the world, according to Aro. She scoffed at his comment. Rosalie was just self-centered and egoistical.

Jane entered Emmett's cell, alerting him to her presence. She saw him eyeing the gate that she left open to enter. "Don't even think about it. I can have you begging for mercy before you even take a step."

Emmett huffed. "What do you want, Jane?" He was beginning to get annoyed with her frequent visits.

Jane glared at him when she heard the tone in his voice. How _dare_ he. "I would be able to set you free. On one condition."

"This ought to be good." Emmett grumbled, but continued to listen.

"You come with me and Alec back to Volterra and join the Volturi. Aro would love you as an addition, he loves your great strength. Much better than a newborn's." Jane explained to Emmett.

Emmett scoffed at her excuse. "Yeah, right. And I'm a werewolf who's secretly here to kill you all. Do you think I'm stupid? I know that's not the reason. You're _jealous_ of my wife."

Jane's face went into shock, much to Emmett's happiness. "Excuse me?"

"Ever since we came down to Volterra you've been harboring this vengeance for Rosalie." Emmett told her.

Jane's body began to quiver with anger, but their conversation was interrupted when Alec and Royce entered the cell. Emmett's smirk immediately disappeared at the sight of Royce. What had he done while he was gone?

"Now now Jane, let's not lose our temper with our prisoner." Royce chuckled, and turned to Emmett. "Looks like I'll be seeing my Rosie again soon."

Emmett growled at him, trying to lunge for his throat once again, but failed. He was pulled back by the impossibly strong chains. His body quivered with rage, his fists curling up into balls.

Royce chuckled darkly once again. "Have you learned nothing, mongrel? You can't escape. But don't worry... you'll be back with your little coven soon enough."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Can we just kill him and take the girl and get everything over with?"

"No!" Royce snapped at him, emitting a feral growl from his chest. "She won't come if her little boy toy is dead. I'll kill them all after anyways."

"What the hell have you done?" Emmett asked him. He wanted so badly to punch him in the face at the moment.

"Oh nothing, I've just sent Rosie a little letter with an ultimatum. And trust me, she won't say no. Because you're my bait." Royce explained. "I can't wait to finally see my Rose. The last night I had with her was fun."

Suddenly, Emmett's fury burst. All he could see was red in his eyes. His wrists strained against the cuffs, bending the metal ever so slightly. He could feel the metal pulling at the cement, but he was still restrained.

Royce didn't seem fazed. "Do what you would like with him. Just leave him in one piece for the meeting."

Royce exited the room, leaving a fuming Emmett with Alec and Jane. The two had smug grins on their demonic faces.

And in an instant, Emmett could see nothing.

Hear nothing.

Everything was blank.

But he could feel. Oh yes, he could feel the unbearable pain that was coursing through his body from Jane's gift. It was the worst combination. Emmett's only thoughts though were on Rose. The pain and blindness continued on, but his thoughts never waivered.

All he wanted was Rose safe in his arms.

* * *

Jacob pounded through the forest, his paws sinking in the ground slightly with every step. The wind brushed through his fur, and his eyes held determination in them.

He could hear the light footsteps of Bella and the others behind him, following him to the border. They were going to meet Royce which Jacob wasn't too happy about. This was putting the whole family in danger, especially Bella and Nessie.

The son of a bitch violated Rosalie, who knows what he could do to Bella and Nessie? He heard Edward's low but fierce growl behimd him, and Jacob immediately apologized in his head.

Damn mind reader.

* * *

Rosalie sprinted alongside Alice and Esme, her face clouded in fear and distress. She didn't want to be doing this. Especially with her family. She didn't want to be putting anymore of her family in danger, and she was supposed to come alone. Who knows what Royce will do if he finds out everyone was coming?

Rosalie begged Bella to stay at the cottage with Nessie instead of going to the meeting, but Nessie wasn't budging. Threats that Rosalie didn't know could come out of that girl's mouth appeared, and finally Bella gave in to allow her daughter to come.

Rosalie's dead heart clenched when her thoughts traveled to her love.

Emmett.

Was he okay? What had the monster done to her teddy bear? Rage sped through her muscles as that thought crossed her mind.

She was going to save Emmett no matter what.

Even if it meant death.

* * *

The group finally reached the edge of the forest, arriving at the border. They all slowed to a walking pace, and Jacob ducked behind a tree to morph back. Minutes later, he raced back to the group, leading them to the border. Carlisle glanced around, scanning the horizon for any unwelcomed visitors.

He saw none. And for that he was grateful.

"The pack should be out here soon. I gave them a heads up." Jacob announced to the group, who all nodded in agreement.

"Explain to me why we're teaming up with the wolves again?" Jasper questioned, a confused look on his face.

"The bigger the number, the better. Royce won't be expecting it, and I doubt he's come across any wolves yet since he was changed." Carlisle explained to him.

Alice groaned. "Well, we're all out of luck now, because I won't be able to see anything now within a miles worth of the pack or Nessie."

"It's fine, dear." Esme spoke calmly. "We'll do without for now."

Rosalie sniffed the air, and her nose crinkled in distaste. "Oh goody... looks like the pups have come out from hibernation." She turned to Edward. "This isn't a good idea."

Edward sighed, exasperated. "They're the only advantage we've got, Rose."

Rose huffed in anger. "We don't need an advantage, Edward! No matter what, if we make one wrong move, Emmett's dead. There's no strength in numbers here."

Edward didn't respond, knowing that she was right. It didn't matter how many people they had on their side. It all came down to Royce and Rose.

Sam, Leah, Embry, Quil and Paul appeared a distance away, and Jasper held his hand up to his nose. "Guess all wolves don't smell the same."

Jacob chuckled. "I could say the same for you all too."

The pack made their way over to Jacob and the group, with Sam leading. "So, would you like to fill us in, Jake? Because frankly, you didn't give me much of an explanation earlier."

"Look, we just need you to be on guard, maybe set up a perimeter around this area. There's a nomad leech who has a connection with Rosalie, and he's got Emmett. So we just need to help them out." Jacob said to Sam.

Paul turned his stare to Rosalie. "What connection does he have with you exactly?"

Rosalie's body stiffened, and her eyes hardened. "None of your business, dog."

Paul growled, but Embry placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. "Hey, don't worry about it, Paul. I'm sure she has a good reason for dragging us down here. Calm down, I thought you said you were working on your temper."

Leah smirked, and let out a chuckle. Paul glared at her, and mumbled, "Shut up, Leah."

"If you're going to help, you better do it quickly." Edward said to the pack.

"Why?" Quil questioned him, confused.

Edward turned to face the edge of the forest, its darkness concealing all. "He's coming."

* * *

Please R&R if you want another chapter! Wow I just turned a little evil there... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it! The next chapter may take me a little longer to update because I'm trying to make my chapters longer and I have to revise a couple of the scenes. Thank you for all who reviewed, and for all of you who put my story on your story alerts or favorites, it means a lot to me! :) I hope you smell the freshly baked cookies, because they are just for you, my faithful readers! This chapter's flavor is oatmeal raisin! I know, not as yummy as chocolate chip, but I love them :) ENJOY, AND PLEASE R&R!

**Quinn James:** Thank you, and haha yes :) But I've decided to be good this chapter and try and update as soon as possible! Here is one peanut butter cookie for you, my faithful reviewer :))

**cheyanne9245:** Yes, it is. Sorry if I didn't make that clear in the previous chapters, I hope it didn't confuse you! And I agree, Rosalie is my favorite character as well! (And then Emmett, of course :]) Thanks for reviewing!

**dreamingofkatie:** I'm so happy this made your evening! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**23:** Haha, no problem! And that's what I do when I get updates on stories too lmao :) Aww, I am glad my story is catching on that much haha. Hope you like this chapter and get excited for it too :)

**1122: **I hope you enjoyed my story, please review again :))

**Ellie1600:** I'm glad you like it, and I hope you like this chapter!

**SoccerObsessed:** Yes, I'm trying to add as much drama as I can in these chapters. And thank you, I did! Haha, well here's a new chapter! I wouldn't want you to die before reading my new chapter haha.

**DanielaDany:** Haha, sorry to make you wait for the new chapter. You may have to wait about a week for the next chapter to come out as well. Hope you enjoy!

**Sparkleyangel:** Haha sorry, I'm addicted to cliffhangers :)

**Girlz-Rule: **Glad you liked the last chapter, enjoy!

**:** Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Skittles:** I know, poor Emmett :( Haha I'm trying to get my chapters out as fast as possible. And hmm, I may be able to fulfill your wish... :) You'll just have to wait and see though!

**WOW:** Thank you and thanks for reviewing!

**Evilchick2010:** Haha I know I am, I love cliffhangers! Aww, yay I'm so happy I have readers like you :)

**Kalyra-Anne:** Thank you, and I'll try to get the next chapter out fast!

**Lexie Mark:** Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**SillySuperMan:** Thank you, I'm trying to steer clear of any plots from the books, but I may need to use them once in a while. Thanks for reviewing!

**emmettlover4everandalways:** Thanks! And yes, I know :(

* * *

Edward turned to face the edge of the forest, its darkness concealing all. "He's coming."

The group all became alert and Sam gave the pack a small nod, signaling them to phase. In moments, there were no longer four teenagers, but four enormous wolves in their place. Sam stood next to Jacob, still in his human form. "You should phase too. It'll be easier to communicate."

Jacob nodded in agreement, and in seconds Sam phased as well. Bella still never got over how big the wolves really were. The five wolves separated, spreading into separate sections of the clearing. Sam's black body stood out from his surroundings, making him look even more menacing to Bella than before. Sam still stood close to Jacob, waiting for him to phase so he could take his position.

Jacob turned to Edward. "I'm gonna phase so I can communicate with the pack. I'll communicate with you too." Edward nodded. "Just give us a signal."

Phasing, Jacob circled around the group before taking a seat next to Bella and Renesmee. Sam took this as cue to take his position. Jacob could hear Leah's snorts of agitation.

_Be patient, Leah. _Jacob said to her. The only response he received was a piercing glare and a soft growl.

The tension in the air was running high. Rosalie couldn't get the nauseating feeling out of the pit of her stomach. She stared anxiously into the forest, stiffening as she immediately smelled Royce. His scent was revolting to her. Vile perfume to her nostrils.

In the shadow of the trees, they could faintly make out two figures slowly approaching the outskirts.

Edward growled when he saw that it was Jane and Alec who were approaching. He never took a liking to them after his first encounter with them in Volterra. Seconds later, another figure followed then four others.

Royce. And, Edward guessed, three newborns by the intensity of their smoldering crimson eyes. The other figure, he concluded, was Emmett. He was blocked though by the newborns.

Royce's coven reached the group, standing just about a yard away.

"Bella." Alice spoke under her breath, hoping only she and her family could hear and not Royce and his coven.

Bella nodded, and immediately, the family could feel her shield shooting up around both them and the pack. Rosalie felt a strange comfort with this.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jasper could see some of the wolves shift uncomfortably at the strange feeling of the shield.

Jacob heard Sam, Leah and Paul growl when they saw the unfamiliar coven, still not used to nomads.

Suddenly, Rosalie felt like she was going to faint. She could make out his figure anywhere, much to her dismay. That bulky form, yet not as bulky as Emmett's body. His strong, protruding cheekbones.

Everything about him was the same.

Except for his eyes. They weren't the cool blue that she swooned at, but now a crimson red. The color of human blood that he probably drank in the past couple of hours.

Royce stood behind Alec and Jane, his crimson pupils never leaving her figure.

Stepping in front of Jane and Alec, Royce kept his eyes on her. "Hello, Rosie. So nice to see you again." His eyes traveled her body. "My, my... if it's even possible, you look even more ravishing then before."

Edward and Jasper growled when he said this, but both Alice and Bella placed comforting hands on their chests, not wanting to provoke Royce. A fight was the last thing they needed right now.

Rosalie's hands clenched into fists, and her gaze hardened. "Do _not_ call me that. You lost that right when you and your friends left me to die on the street." Royce's smile turned into a frown, and Jasper could feel anger radiating from his form. "Where's Emmett?"

Suddenly, she noticed the three burly figures behind Jane, Alec and Royce whom she assumed to be newborns by their size, appear by Royce's side, with a figure struggling against them.

It was Emmett.

The family sighed in relief. He didn't look harmed, but he was staring off into space, almost like he was blind.

"Emmett!" Rosalie exclaimed. She attempted to get closer to him, but Carlisle held her back.

"Don't. He could hurt him." Carlisle whispered.

Emmett looked around, trying to find her. "Rose? Rose is that you?"

She could see the confusion on his beautiful face. Rosalie's anger began to raise, much to Jasper's dismay. "What did you do to him, Royce?" She almost gagged speaking his name.

Alec snickered, and her glare turned to him. "Just my little magic trick."

"Release. Him. Now." Rosalie spat. "Or you'll be the next one to go after him." She pointed over to Royce.

Alec let out a ferocious roar, and crouched down, ready to pounce, prompting the wolves to immediately rise and close in. Snarls ripped from their throats, ready for bloodshed.

"Control yourself Alec!" Royce commanded, causing the wolves to immediately slow their pace, not expecting that reaction. They finally paused; their gaze never left Royce or Alec.

Alec still stood in a crouched position, and he turned to Jane. She nodded, causing him to rise out of his position reluctantly.

Jacob's yellow eyes narrowed, and looked over at Edward. He nodded, and Jacob bowed his head down, signaling that he understood. Jacob then turned to Sam.

_It's fine. Relax, but hold your position. We don't know what kind of stunt he can pull._

With Jacob's orders, the pack retreated to their original positions, their eyes watching Royce and the others carefully.

"Looks like you've got some watchdogs on your side… never thought I'd see the day when werewolves teamed up with vampires. But I'm sure we can all get along." Royce suggested, as he saw Alec recoup. "After all, we didn't come here for a fight. We just came here to set a little deal."

Carlisle held a steely glare on Royce. "And what exactly do you propose?" His calm voice never broke, never showing his anger for the man that hurt his daughter.

"A trade." Royce answered.

"This doesn't sound good." Alice whispered to Jasper, who only nodded.

Edward turned to Bella. "You still holding up?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. I can't reach Emmett though, if I get him in then Royce and the others will be under it too."

Edward's jaw tightened. This was his brother out there. And he was being left unprotected and helpless. He hated calling the almighty Emmett _helpless_.

"What kind of trade?" Rosalie gritted her teeth. All she wanted was Emmett back.

Royce stared at her for a moment, before nodding over to Alec. Alec glared at Rosalie for a couple seconds, before huffing and turning his stare to Emmett. Seconds later, the family could see Emmett's eyes fill with satisfaction and his face lost all tension. Till he saw his predicament. "What the hell?"

Royce ignored Emmett's comment. "You know very well that I can kill him right here, right now. So my proposal is simple. You can stay with me forever Rosie, as my mate and I free this mongrel." Emmett and the family all snarled. "Or you stay here. But he dies." He pointed over to Emmett.

Esme gasped, and grasped onto Carlisle for support. Either way, she was losing one of her children.

Rosalie stood there, frozen in place. Her for Emmett. It would be that easy.

But it's not.

She would never be able to see her family again. Or Emmett. And she would be forced into Royce, just like before.

'Rosie, I need an answer!" Royce yelled forcefully.

Rosalie didn't answer, but just stood there, frozen, lost in her own mind. She locked eyes with Emmett. In his eyes, he was telling her not to go through with it. She knows he would give his life for her.

And she would as well.

The whole family stayed silent, waiting for Rosalie's answer. It wasn't their decision to make.

It was all up to Rosalie now.

Suddenly, a pained cry was heard, and everyone looked to see Emmett twisting on the ground, pain coursing through his body.

"No!" Rosalie cried out, trying to get closer to Emmett. To save him.

Edward held her back, just like Carlisle did earlier.

Rosalie's pained expression turned to Edward. Couldn't they see that Emmett was being hurt? Emmett's cries faded, and Rosalie could tell that Jane removed her concentration under Royce's orders. Royce, however, was satisfied with Rosalie's reaction.

Emmett's pained eyes met Rosalie's but they still told her no. Not to accept Royce's proposal.

"I need an answer, Rosie." Royce threatened, his glare on her.

She stayed silent, fearful for Emmett. Royce's anger grew, and he nodded to Jane, who turned her concentration back to Emmett. Emmett's eyes shut once again, but he kept his posture, his fingers digging into the earth. The newborns stood there, grasping his shoulders so he couldn't escape.

As Rosalie kept hearing Emmett's cries, her decision was made in a flash. "Stop it, stop! I'll do anything, just please stop hurting him!"

Jasper frowned. "Rose, you can't be serious."

Royce grinned, knowing he was successful. Rosalie would be his now. "So, you've finally made up your mind."

Rosalie nodded slowly and turned to her family. "I'm sorry." She could see the shock and confusion on all of their faces. She turned back to face Royce. "If I agree, then you have to promise to never come near my family again and that they're not harmed. And that Emmett isn't either."

Royce rolled his eyes, and nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. The deal's done." He turned to Jane. "Release the mongrel.

Emmett's eyes flew open, and he immediately began to struggle against the two newborns.  
Rose, please, don't do this! Don't give into the bastard, he'll kill you! Don't do this for me! I can't lose you!"

Rosalie choked back dry sobs, her body shaking. "I'm so sorry, Emmett... it's the only way." She turned to Royce. "Release him now!"

"Not until I have you." Royce countered.

_God damn all to hell, he was really pushing it._ Rosalie gritted her teeth, and began to move forward ever so slowly.

"Auntie Rose!" Renesmee cried out, tears falling down her fragile cheeks. "Where are you going?"

Rosalie turned around, but still kept walking. She hated to see her little niece so broken. She forced a smile on her perfect face. "Auntie Rose is just going to go away for a little bit. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Take good care of Uncle Emmy for me."

She could see all of the pained looks on her family's faces, especially Esme. She was losing one of her children, just like when she was human. As she scanned all of her family's faces, her gaze finally fell on Edward.

_Please don't come looking for me. You all will only get killed. I know Royce, and he likes to get what he wants. He always does. Please, Edward. Do this for me. I can't let you all die because of me._

Edward's face hardened, and he struggled with himself to answer back to her with a truthful answer. He didn't know if he could, though. He didn't know if he could just leave her with Royce forever.

Edward shook his head at her, telling her no. No one seemed to notice their exchange.

_Edward, please! For me! I know of the promise that you made to me so many years ago, and I'm asking you to break it!_

The force and pain in her voice caused him to flinch slightly. He nodded finally, and Rosalie nodded back.

Forcing herself to turn around, Rosalie kept walking towards Royce. Emmett was still struggling, but his strength was fading. "Rose, don't do this!"

"I have to." Rosalie whispered, and finally reached Royce. But her eyes never left Emmett's.

He reached out, grabbing her arm and forcefully pulling her close to him. Royce stuck his lips next to her ear, and whispered, "Looks like you're all mine now, Rosie."

Emmett snarled. "You let her go right now you bastard!"

"A deal's a deal!" Royce shouted, and turned to Rosalie. "Now, you're going to feel a little lightheaded Rosie. But don't worry, you'll be perfectly fine."

Rosalie looked up at him in confusion. "What are you-" She suddenly collapsed in his arms, unconscious.

* * *

duh, duh... DUHHH! (evil music playing in the background) I just love cliffhangers X) PLEASE R&R! Don't worry, you'll understand the unconscious thing later, because I know that vampires really actually can't sleep. I'll explain it in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Please don't murder me, I know this chapter is really late! I've been having a brain freeze forever, and couldn't write! This chapter may not be as interesting, so I apologize! Please R&R, because your reviews are what keeps me going!

Now, this was a random thought that popped up into my head. I was watching Titanic again (because I am completely obsessed with the movie, especially with Leo DiCaprio!), and I couldn't help but think that Rose from Titanic and Rosalie from Twilight are a little similar.

For example;

- They both came from a pretty well off family and sort of disregard the poor.

- Both Rose's are involved with a rich man (a.k.a. Royce King and Cal Hockley).

- Royce and Cal are sort of controlling in a way (Royce when he's drunk and Cal just in general).

- Both mothers/families rely on both Roses to supply the money or future for the family with the marriage.

- Both aren't really in love with their betrothed, but are just doing it mostly for other reasons.

- Both find love with another man, coming from a poor family (I would consider Emmett sort of poor compared to Rosalie's human life)

I know, it may sound weird, but it was a random connection that kept popping into my head. Tell me what you think about it!

Oh by the way, I saw the movie Eclipse just a couple days ago, and does anyone else think that ALL of the movies are completely lacking any Emmett/Rosalie interaction? In the book, they are described as the most passionate and '"showy" with their relationship. So why is it never shown We haven't even seen a stinkin' kiss for goodness sake! I despise the directors for that specific reason haha. I am officially on strike (metaphorically speaking, haha). But I am seriously appalled at that fact!

Anyways, sorry… back to the reviewer reviews and then the story!

_Forcing herself to turn around, Rosalie kept walking towards Royce. Emmett was still struggling, but his strength was fading. "Rose, don't do this!"_

_"I have to." Rosalie whispered, and finally reached Royce. But her eyes never left Emmett's._

_He reached out, grabbing her arm and forcefully pulling her close to him. Royce stuck his lips next to her ear, and whispered, "Looks like you're all mine now, Rosie."_

_Emmett snarled. "You let her go right now you bastard!"_

_"A deal's a deal!" Royce shouted, and turned to Rosalie. "Now, you're going to feel a little lightheaded Rosie. But don't worry, you'll be perfectly fine."_

_Rosalie looked up at him in confusion. "What are you-" She suddenly collapsed in his arms, unconscious._

"Oh god!" Bella cried out, and Carlisle tightened his jaw, trying to restrain himself from killing Royce there and now. Carlisle was never one for violence, but in all his years as a vampire, he had never seen one go unconscious. And it was Rosalie out there, his dear eldest 'daughter'.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Emmett yelled out. "Rose!" She didn't respond, still limp in Royce's steel arms. "Rosalie!" He began to struggle once again against the newborns, but he was already weakened. Jane's power really took a lot out of him, to his dismay.

"What the hell happened?" Edward cried out, terrified that a vampire was unconscious. He didn't think that it was possible. He tried to get a reading on Royce's mind, but all he came up with was a fuzzy line.

A feral growl emitted from Jasper, and his body became tense, as if he was trying to hold something in.

"Jazz, are you okay?" Alice questioned him, worried, placing her small hand on his strong arm to comfort him.

Jasper barely nodded. "So much anger… it's so hard to control. There's too much anger around us."

Alice turned to glare at Royce, angry at him for making her husband have to deal with this. What else could this idiot cause?

"Oh, do you all like my power? Neat, huh." Royce chuckled, oblivious to everyone else's pain. "I was surprised myself when I found out about it. Don't worry, I've just drained her energy momentarily. Don't want her to try and escape." He slung Rosalie's body over his shoulder, using only one arm to hold her. Carlisle winced when he saw how limp Rosalie was still. "We must be going now. Oh, and to make sure we're not being played, Alec, will you do the honors?"

Alec grinned maliciously, before all of the family's faces went blank, their eyes mirroring Alice's whenever she had a vision.

"He's using his power!" Alice cried out.

Emmett was thrown to the ground by the newborns who immediately fled along with Royce, Alec, Jane and the others. Emmett began to stumble around the border, blind. "Rosalie! Rose!"

Jacob growled, him and the wolves staying silent during the encounter. _Let's follow them. Little does the bastard know that wolves aren't affected._

Sam nodded in agreement, before taking off with the pack into the woods.

Jacob took one last look at the helpless family, before taking off after the others. He would do whatever it took to help get Rosalie back.

Because little did he know that he was beginning to develop a soft spot for Blondie.

Seconds, Alec's power wore off, leaving the group disoriented.

Emmett made his way over to the group, as he wandered farther when he was under Alec's power.

"Emmett! Thank god you're okay!" Alice squealed, hugging him tightly, and he wrapped his arms softly around her. It wasn't his usual tight bear hug that could pretty much suffocate a human. He had no more willpower or life for that. His Rose was taken, and he felt like a part of him was taken away.

"Uncle Emmy!" Renesmee squealed, and gave him a tight hug.

Emmett placed a light kiss on her little head. "Hey there, Ness."

He placed her back in Bella's arms, and went back to his slouched and weakened composure.

"Nice to have you back." Jasper acknowledged him, placing a hand on Emmett's broad shoulder, to which Emmett merely nodded.

Carlisle spoke up, his face solemn. "Yes, but under grave circumstances."

"What happened to the shield?" Esme asked, confused. How could Bella's power work during the showdown with the Volturi, but not with someone like Royce?

Bella shook her head. "I don't know, I must've not been concentrating hard enough at the time or it wore off. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry." Edward spoke softly, stroking her hair.

Emmett's rage suddenly bubbled up, and he all of a sudden found new strength inside of him. "No, it's not okay!" His voice boomed throughout the area.

Edward growled at his brother, and his arm wrapped around Bella's waist. He could tell from Emmett's mind that he was all rage right now."Don't you dare begin to blame Bella for what has happened."

Emmett's fists clenched at his sides, and they began shaking. "I'm not, Edward! For once in your life get it through your head that you're not always right. That your powers don't always tell you the truth!" Emmett was fuming on the outside, but his eyes held pain and disappointment. He sighed deeply. "It's my fault Rosalie's gone... I blame myself, not Bella."

"Emmett..." Alice began, and reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

Emmett shrugged his arm out of her grasp, leaving a hurt look on her face. She knew though that this was the end for him. Without Rosalie, he couldn't function. She would act just like Emmett if she was in his situation.

Emmett's took deep unnecessary breaths to calm himself. Without his wife's loving touch, it was difficult to calm him. Jasper even knew not to try at this point, because it took too much of his strength. "At our first wedding… at every wedding… I vowed to protect her with my life and with all of my power... and I failed. I let that son of a bitch take her!"

"I failed her too, Emmett." Edward stated softly, and the family turned to him with astonished looks. "I made a promise to her that I would never let something like this happen to her ever again. And I let it happen, with Royce of all the people! But she asked me to, Emmett. She asked me to do it for her."

Emmett's stare was soft, but hardened slightly at Edward's last sentence. "So just because she asked you to do something, you're just going to do it? This is Rosalie's life!"

Edward shook his head, not at all bothered by his brother's tone. If anything, he expected more. He expected Emmett to lunge at him, or punch him square in the jaw. This was when he knew Emmett was seriously upset and broken. "I told Rosalie that I wouldn't. She told me to break the promise, she doesn't want this family to die because of her."

"You're such a damn hypocrite, Edward." Emmett spat out, and he grew oblivious to everyone else except Edward. All he could see right now was anger and pain. "Now you care about protecting this family? When the whole thing with Bella started, you didn't give a flying shit about protecting our family! Rosalie would always try to get it into your head that protecting this family was our number one priority, and you wouldn't listen. What, now that the tables are turned, you've suddenly had a change of heart?"

"That was different." Edward snarled, denial in his mind.

Emmett took a step closer to his brother, infuriated. They were now face to face and Emmett's voice was dangerously low. "It's not any different and you know it."

"Stop it now, the both of you!" Carlisle commanded, prompting Edward and Emmett to reluctantly step apart from each other. "This isn't helping Rosalie at all."

"We'll get Rose back, no matter what Em. Even if she told us not to." Alice's eyes flashed to Edward with a hint of anger then back to Emmett, determined. Edward looked a little astonished, but it quickly faded into his cool composure. He had never seen Alice give that type of look to him. Alice continued her sentence. "Just like they used their powers, we can use ours too. And we have Jacob and the others to help us out. Rose will be back in no time."

Jasper glanced around. "Where are they anyways? They were just with us a minute ago."

Esme's face held worry. "Oh dear, do you think something may have happened?"

Renesmee spoke up. "I know where they went."

Bella looked down, and let Renesmee bring her tiny palm to Bella's flawless cheek.

Flashes of the wolves running off after Royce, Jane, Alec and the newborns churned through Bella's mind. "They went after Royce and the others."

"Wait." Alice spoke. She turned to the woods. "They're coming."

"I hear Jacob." Edward announced. "He said they lost him and his followers a couple hundred miles past here."

A light pound was heard, and the group turned to see Jacob and the others emerging, changed back into their human forms,

"We tracked them for a couple hundred miles, but their scent got lost near Canada." Jacob explained. 'I'm sorry... we tried."

Carlisle nodded. "We appreciate the attempt."

No one knew what to say. Silence overtook the group.

Rosalie awoke to the delicious smell of blood. But it wasn't animal blood.

It was human… and fresh.

Her senses began to heighten after her unconscious state, and she then noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Are you hungry, Rosie? I brought a fresh one in, just for you." A chipper, yet forceful voice said to her.

A snarl ripped through Rosalie's throat at the familiar voice. It was the last one she wanted to hear. Her scorching glare and sound of disapproval was sent straight at Royce, but he ignored it and dropped the dying girl on the floor across from her. Rosalie could immediately feel her throat start to burn with thirst and the venom pool into the back of her throat, but she ignored it in an attempt to gain control over the situation.

The girl was still alive, but barely. Rosalie could tell that she was unconscious, probably from head trauma. Fresh blood surrounded the dying human, but Rosalie refused to give in, despite how thirsty she was. She had worked too hard to destroy what Carlisle had created for them.

Royce pushed the body closer to Rosalie, who sat in the corner of the cell, unable to move because of the restraints that were attatched to both her wrists and ankles.

"Rosie, you have to eat." Royce told her, frowning.

Rosalie shook her head, still glaring at him. "Bring me a deer, and I'll eat. You know I don't eat humans."

"Fine." Royce walked over and snatched the girl's body up. "You can starve, then."

He turned away from her and walked out of the cell, leaving a thin trail of blood from the unconscious girl's wounds. She refused to give in to the temptation though. But for how long could she do that?

Rosalie huddled herself in a ball, grasping her knees close to her chest. Her dead heart ached for Emmett. She would never be able to see her teddy bear again, thanks to Royce. A flash of pain flooded through her system as her mind flashed back again to her last human memory. Even as a vampire now, she was yet again caught in his grasp.

Rosalie yanked on the chains, attempting to break them. She could tell that they were no ordinary metal chains, or she would've been able to get free in seconds.

"No use wasting your energy on those. Emmett wasn't even able to break them." A voice commented, and Rose snapped her head up to see Jane standing there. "You might as well accept the fact that you're going to be stuck here with Master."

The corner of Rosalie's mouth twitched, and she held in a chuckle at the sound of Royce's _nickname._ "Master? Since when did you become his slave and not Aro's?"

Jane scowled. "Aro couldn't give me what Master could."

"And what is that, exactly?" Rosalie questioned her. What could Jane possibly gain from Royce and not Aro, a member of the 'royal' coven of vampires?

A sadistic smile formed on Jane's face. "Revenge. Aro would have never allowed me to harm you, since he and Carlisle are such good friends. So I made a choice when Master stumbled upon us in Volterra-"

Jane immediately stopped talking when she heard Royce appear at the cell.

"I hope you're keeping Rosie company, Jane." Royce said in a cheerfully mocking voice.

Jane nodded, her voice filled with false pleasure. "Of course, Master."

"Why don't you go and accompany Alec on a hunt? He looks a little thirsty." Royce offered, his eyes never leaving Rosalie, who kept avoiding his stare.

Jane nodded, then walked out of the cell, joining Alec.

Royce gritted his pearly white teeth at Rosalie's aversion to him. "You're going to have to eat sometime, Rosie. Or you'll starve." He took in her pitch black eyes.

Rosalie huffed. "I'd rather starve… there's no way you'll get me to drink human blood. If you bring me an animal, then I will be happy… or as happy as I can get when I'm sitting here locked in a cell against my will."

"You chose this, Rosie… don't forget." Royce growled at her words. "Your mongrel's safety for this."

Rosalie snarled when Royce called Emmett a "mongrel". He was anything but. Rosalie winced at the pain of realizing again that she would never be able to see Emmett again. To never hear his voice, his chuckle, see his gorgeous face or cute dimples. But as long as he and everyone else was safe, that was all that mattered.

Rosalie was snapped out of her reverie by a shocking sting to her flawless, pale cheek. Rosalie's shocked eyes looked up to see Royce towering over her, and realized that he had slapped her.

Royce's body shook with rage. "You will answer me when I'm talking to you, Rosie-poo. I don't like it when your mind wanders."

Sudden realization struck Rosalie. Royce was a vampire now, just like her. He could _hurt_ her again, like he did on the last night of her human existence.

A flash of pain and fear covered her face, but it was quickly hidden by false strength and courage. She would show Royce that she couldn't break, no matter how hard he tried. She didn't want to become damaged goods again after Emmett put her back together.

All Rosalie thought about was Emmett's smiling face as she was struck again by Royce's marble hard hand on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sooo sooo sooo sooo sooo sorry that I have not posted in so long! I have been incredibly busy, and I just have never found the time to continue my stories. But now that it's summer, I have all the time in the world :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm trying to get into the swing of things again with my stories, so I apologize if I get something wrong with the story. **

**Please please R&R, it would mean a lot to me! And thank you so much to all of you that have kept your faith in me continuing my story :)**

* * *

The group stood there for what seemed to be hours. No one had moved an inch. Emmett was still glaring daggers at his brother. The one that he thought he could trust. Now he wasn't so sure anymore. In a way, he blamed Edward for the situation at hand. Emmett knew that that was wrong, but his anger was clouding his judgement.

The heartbreaking silence was finally broken by Jacob. "So... what do we do now?"

Carlisle glanced over at Jacob, while still keeping a wary eye on his two fighting sons. The family didn't need another fight between the two brothers at the moment. "We set up a search. You said that you lost him near Canada, correct?" Jacob nodded. "We will start looking there... see if we can pick a scent."

* * *

Rosalie sat in her cell, still in the same position as Royce had left her last. The sting from the slaps that she had received died down, leaving only emotional scars. Her vampiric ability to heal fortunately covered up the physical pain. She heard footsteps down the hall, and immediately sniffed the air for the culprit. Alec.

She growled as he approached her cell. His crimson eyes pierced hers with an intrigued look on his face. Entering the tiny cell, he sat across from her on a steel bench, his posture rigid and his eyes trained on her. "I don't get you."

Rosalie once again glared daggers at him. How dare he. "Excuse me?"

Alec did not seem bothered by her hostility towards him. "Your coven..." Rosalie did not even bother correcting him like Carlisle would. What was the point? "Why do you choose this way of life?" He motioned over to her blackened eyes, indicating Rosalie's starvation mode. "You starve yourself, instead of dining on what we were born to feed on."

Rosalie huffed. "Unlike _you_, Alec, my family and I respect who we once were." She noticed him tense, intriguing her. "Do you even remember what it was like to be human, Alec?"

She immediately received a harsh glare from the younger-looking vampire. It was not meant to be a sarcastic question for him. Rosalie was honestly intrigued by the youngster whom Aro had recruited so long ago. She could see the tension in his body. The sadness in his eyes. The anger on his face. Her question had obviously taken an effect on him.

His glare softened a bit as he took in the seriousness of her question. He glanced around, as if to see if anyone was around, peeping in on their conversation. She could tell he was searching for Jane. In a way, she was the controller of the two siblings. The dominant twin who seemed to direct where they went... and apparently who they worked for.

Rosalie brought his attention back to her. "If you're looking for Jane, she's not here... I'm guessing she went to go out on another hunt."

He nodded mutely, agreeing with her. Rosalie silently wondered if he even wanted to be a part of this lifestyle in the first place. "I take it you don't remember, then."

"No... not really, anyways." Alec whispered, but it was loud enough for Rosalie to pick up.

Sympathy was flooding through Rosalie when she heard him speak those words. Even though had done a lot of bad in his life as a vampire, Alec didn't really have a choice. And his inability to remember his human life must be painful. Although her human life was ended abruptly with no happy ending, she still was glad that she had the capability to remember her family. Her home. Her life.

Rosalie adjusted herself into a more comfortable position. "What do you remember?"

Alec's face scrunched in thought. "Just that... me and Jane... we were supposed to be killed. Burned." Rosalie raised her eyebrows. "At the stake. Apparently the town that we lived in, thought we were witches because of our special... abilities."

"Do you wish you could remember more?" Rosalie hoped that he wouldn't get annoyed with her persistent questions.

He stayed silent for a minute or so. But this time lapse was nothing for vampires. They had forever. "Yes." She nodded. "And no." She then held a confused look. "I've wanted to know who mine and Jane's parents were... I wish I could have remembered their faces. But then again, it's easier... to transition. When I was changed, it's all I knew. It's all I've ever learned."

Rosalie thought back to what Alec asked her earlier. "You asked about my way of... living, so to speak. Would you ever consider it? Feeding off of animals? Letting humans live?"

Alec glanced around once again, fearing that his sister may be lurking. In a way, he was defying her by even having a conversation with the captive blonde. "Yes... but feeding off of humans is how I was raised. I cannot be changed."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed at his statement. "You mean you cannot change because of Jane."

Alec was about to respond when his posture changed. And Rosalie knew why. Jane was back from her hunt, and was only feet away. She had apparently heard Rosalie's statement because as she approached Rosalie's cell, she looked like she wanted to burn Rosalie alive and kill her. Rosalie winced a little. She very well could.

"Master wants to meet with us, Alec." Jane gritted through her teeth. Her anger was practically seeping off of her in waves. Alec stood up and began walking out of the cell, giving one look at Rosalie, stating: Do not speak of this conversation.

Sadly, on Rosalie's part, Jane noticed. "I'll meet you there. Master told me to change the lock on _her_ room." An evil glint in her eye went unnoticed by Alec, who nodded and walked away. After Jane was sure her brother was out of hearing range, she flew into Rosalie's cell, slamming her into the wall within milliseconds.

The nonexistent breath was knocked out of Rosalie's dead lungs as she was pinned by the younger girl for a moment, unable to fight back because of her restraints. All she could do was growl and snap her teeth at the 'little follower', she liked to call her now.

Jane stepped back from Rosalie and within moments, Rosalie was screaming and writhing in pain on the cold, cement floor. Jane kneeled, letting her head drop to Rosalie's ear. "You need to stay away from my brother. He is not going to be lured in by you like a damn siren. You think you're so special... being able to have this power over men... like my brother. But let me give you a wakeup call." Rosalie's body kept on twitching, pain etched on her gorgeous features. "I see behind your little trick. If you so much as look at my brother or speak to him again, you're dead... I will kill you with my own hands and burn your body to shreds."

As Jane stood up, she finally released Rosalie from her spell, letting Rosalie lay there motionless. As she reached the cell's exit, Jane turned around. "Keep in mind that Master is not the only one out for revenge because of _you_."

A slight whimper could be heard from Rosalie as Jane left the cell, leaving Rosalie where she was. Jane wanted to rip her to shreds. Royce wanted to tear her heart out piece by piece.

And yet, all Rosalie could think about as she was lying in immense pain from the torture she just endured, was Emmett's gorgeous dimples and his booming, boisterous laugh.


End file.
